By Your Side
by bmak08
Summary: A one-shot from the 'From The Sky' verse...Dean and Castiel spend a day at the beach...


**A/N:** So, the news about Castiel possible dying next season got me and a couple of my friends a little upset and utterly depressed! I knew I needed to do something and so this fic was born! This is a one-shot from 'From The Sky', where Gabriel had zapped the boys and Cas on a break to Hawaii. You don't have to read that to understand this! This is a one-shot of one of the days the boys spent there and it is total SHAMELESS fluff and if it's too fluffy...I don't care...I know I needed it! Hope you enjoy and feedback would be loved! This is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine! Thank you! :)

* * *

><p>"It's fucking hot! Couldn't your frat bro have sent us to a place less like a fucking oven?" Dean exclaimed grumpily, swiping a hand across his face. Feeling the sweat stick to his hand he wiped his hand on his shorts as they made their way down to the beach. His thin t-shirt was almost soaked through but Cas for some reason, in his own shorts and t-shirt, seemed unruffled.<p>

"It is rather warm," Castiel said, walking slowly down the winding rocky path onto the beach ahead. Cas didn't seem to care that he was actually going down to the beach _with_ Dean and seemed to be in his own world.

"Can you remind me why we're going down to the beach right now when we could be indoors having sex?" Dean grumbled.

Sam had gone out to do some sightseeing from early that morning, the nerd he was, and he had left Dean and Cas alone for a particular reason. He just hoped they used their time alone to be so tired that they didn't keep him awake at night. The beach house they were staying in wasn't so big and the walls were rather thin.

Cas ignored him or didn't appear to hear and continued down the path till he reached a spot where he promptly sat down with this legs crossed, staring out at the sea. Dean finally caught up, still slightly confused by Cas' sudden urge to go out into the blazing heat of the day and sat down next to him, the soft sand cushioning him. The beach was more or less empty, since the part of Hawaii Gabriel had zapped them to was a slightly more private part of the island which meant less people and less noise. That was one thing Dean was thankful for.

The sun was beating down on his skin and Dean was pretty sure he was getting a tan too, not that he was the kinda guy who cared about that kinda thing but he'd been sure to use sun cream anyhow. Nonetheless, the heat was getting a bit too much and Dean shucked his t-shirt off placing it next to him as he tried to see what Castiel was so intently staring at.

"Dude, what are you looking at?" Castiel didn't answer but lifted his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, his eyes still focused out on the shimmering blue sea.

"Cas?"

Castiel finally turned to look at him, a small frown between his eyebrows, "Patience, Dean." He looked back out to the sea whilst Dean huffed, not feeling patient at all, and lay down, putting his t-shirt under his head as a pillow. The silence between them stretched on for hours, or it felt like hours whereas in fact it had only been minutes. He hadn't even realised when he'd fallen asleep.

Dean was woken to the sound of Cas' frantic voice calling his name. He startled awake, rubbing at his eyes as he tried to get a grip on his surroundings. "What? What happened?"

Castiel shifted closer, his crazy ruffled hair, brushing against his cheek, "Look there." Cas pointed out towards the sea, the happiness evident in his voice.

Dean squinted, blinking rapidly to clear his eyes, trying not to take notice of Castiel's proximity and caught sight of what they'd been waiting for. There was whale...and baby one too, leaping out of the water gracefully, their magical song could be heard as the cool wind swept across the beach right in that instant. The mother whale, it seemed, had her flipper touching her calf, keeping it close by in what appeared to be a gesture of affection. Dean watched as they dived back down into the water and back out again, perfectly synchronised, a massive tail fin rising through the air and splashing back into the water.

Dean swallowed hard and cleared his throat, oddly moved by watching the sight, not just by the whales though, but by Cas too. He looked enthralled and captivated, his bright blue eyes wide and eager to take in every bit of the action, not caring for the heat of the day.

Once the whales were out of sight, Castiel turned to Dean with a bright smile, "Wasn't that beautiful?"

Dean mirrored his smile and without a word, cupped his cheek, leaning forward to press his warm lips to Castiel's in a closed mouth kiss. He pulled back and rubbed the pad of his thumb along his cheekbone affectionately. Cas still had his eyes closed, the kiss dazing him, disorientating him for second. His eyes fluttered open after a few moments, his cheeks a little flushed. He licked his lips and took a deep breath his gaze finally locking on Dean's, "What was that for?" he asked, almost bashfully.

Dean shrugged, his lips curving up into a shy smile, "Just because." Castiel looked back out to sea, feeling overwhelmed and then back at Dean who was still staring at him. Cas frowned at him, asking a silent, 'What's wrong?'

"So, we sat out here in the heat to see some big fish?" Dean asked.

"Humpback whales," he corrected.

Dean snorted, his mind going to other places causing Cas to send him an incredulous look, "Man, you say words like hump and I get ideas. I'm a hot blooded male, I think about these things a lot," Dean clarified nonchalantly as he flung an arm around Castiel's shoulders, pulling him close to his side.

Castiel huffed a laugh and dropped his head into the crook of Dean's neck, "Maybe I want to give you ideas."

Dean grinned and laughed triumphantly, "I knew it! You horny bastard!" Cas laughed softly with him as they sat close, side by side relishing the quiet. There wasn't many a time that Dean had ever sat like this, with no stress and no worries, just living in the moment...just being.

"I did not realise that the world was filled with such wondrous things. I feel as if my Father's creations on this Earth somehow outweigh my whole existence," Cas said softly.

Dean wasn't quite sure how to answer or whether he was supposed to. All he knew, was that there were times like these where Cas needed to vent, albeit calmly, but he needed to talk and understand and make sense of the world in which he was thrown into. From watching at the sidelines for thousands of years, he was thrown right into the fire, made to start all over again, to be someone new whilst trying to retain who he used to be. Dean wasn't sure how Cas was handling this new world he had willingly accepted. Sometimes he felt guilty about the fact that he'd had to suffer being human; suffer all of this for him, because of him. Was he even worth all this?

"Dean, I'm okay." He broke out of this thoughts not fully hearing what Cas had said. "What?" he asked as Cas lifted his head from his shoulder to meet his eyes.

"I know what you were thinking, Dean. I am okay and you are worth it," he said softly, raising a hand and running his hand through his hair lovingly. "You're more than worth it too and do you know why?"

"Why?" asked Dean, searching Cas' eyes for an answer, curiosity lacing his voice. Cas sighed, unable to comprehend the doubts that plagued Dean's mind after everything. His hand found it's place on the side of Dean's neck, his thumb rubbing gently just under his ear, holding him steady, "Because one of the most wondrous things that exist on Earth is you."

Dean was sure he forgot to breathe, his heart thundering a mile a minute at his words. What couldn't be said right then, he expressed in another way. Closing the distance between them, Dean kissed Cas hard, his tongue brushing the seam of his lips almost immediately, demanding entrance, making Cas open his mouth at a gasp which he swallowed. Dean then licked his way into his mouth, soft moans were released as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate. Warm wet lips and tongues glided and slipped together seamlessly, effortlessly. The kiss said everything that needed to be said, what couldn't be said or explained. Right then, no one existed but them and Dean wished it could always be this way.

Dean eventually pulled away though, oxygen necessary, but not before kissing him once, twice and three times softly, not wanting to stop kissing him, ever.

"I love you," he breathed a confession against Cas' mouth. But Cas felt the words more than he heard them which lit him up from the inside, making his heart almost burst with happiness. "I love you, too," he whispered, brushing his lips once more before holding Dean's face in his hands. They both grinned at each other like giddy teenagers before Dean pulled him down to lie down next to him and Cas tucked his head under his chin, watching as the clouds drifted by, the sea their melodious soundtrack.

"I wasn't just watching the whales before," Cas murmured against his chest, as his fingers drew idle patterns across Dean's bare chest.

Dean looked down at him, quirking an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? What were you lookin' at then?"

"You."

"You were watchin' me when I was sleepin'? That a little creepy, Cas."

Cas shrugged, his fingers tracing the smattering of freckles across Dean's shoulder and neck, "I like your freckles and so I believed that if you could get more exposure to the sun, you'd get more," he lifted his head to finally trace the freckles on his cheek and nose lightly with his finger. "And I believe I was right."

"You kinky bastard!" grinned Dean. He pulled Cas on top of him and rolled them over so that he was under him. Dean leaned down and pressed a line of open mouthed kisses down Cas' neck making Cas shiver and writhe and moan under him. Cas gripped Dean's hair and kept him in place as he bit, licked and sucked that spot behind his ear. They rocked together, arousal growing deep down below whilst Cas groaned in appreciation of Dean's mouth, tongue and teeth doing the things to him he loved the most.

"Oh my god!"

Dean and Cas broke apart hearing the voice and lifted their heads to see Sam standing a couple of feet away, his hand covering his eyes.

"Guys, there was a reason I left the house today!" Sam moaned, checking through the slits of his fingers to see if both men were decent.

"We weren't gonna stay in there forever, Sammy! I still ain't tried beach sex yet!" Dean laughed, still not moving off from on top of Cas, who was blushing furiously.

Sam shuddered exaggeratedly, "Okay, whatever Dean, I don't want to know," he said, walking towards the house.

"But, Sam! Sammy!" shouted Dean, trying to embarrass him further. "Have you even tried public sex? It's awesome!"

Sam just waved a hand of dismissal making Dean laugh hard. He finally looked down at Cas and leaned down kissing him hotly and deeply. "How about we go inside and freak Sammy out?" he murmured against his lips.

"Dean." And Dean could almost hear the disapproval in his low, rough voice. He nipped on Cas' bottom lip, sucking on it lightly before letting go, "I'm just kidding," he carded his hand through Cas' messy hair and kissed him once more, "Just being here right now like this is enough." And if the smile that Cas sent his way was anything to go by, Dean was pretty sure he felt the exact same way.


End file.
